


Pray That Someone There Can Hit The Switch

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: Pacific Rim Summer Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drifting with a Kaiju Brain, Experimental Style, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Pre-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018), Precursor Emissary Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Wherein Newton Geiszler experiments with Drifting, the Precursors experiment with human agents, and the author experiments with telling a story through its formatting.
Series: Pacific Rim Summer Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pacific Rim Bingo 2020





	Pray That Someone There Can Hit The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mind Control square on my Pacific Rim Bingo card.
> 
> Title comes from Experiment IV by Kate Bush.
> 
> Proofread once again by Argus.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

It taps against the glass of its container, and Newt doesn't even bother to ask where it came from or how it was obtained - doesn't even care how much it is - he buys it, because he's never been able to pass up the opportunity for study. All the same, he doesn't feel like it belongs in a lab. Perhaps he ought to keep it at home, where it's safe. It isn't as though he can afford to cut it up, anyway. 

If he can find a way to keep from frying it, perhaps he can even revisit his Drift experiment.

_(He's going to change the world.)_

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

There's only so far he can go in the PPDC, now the Breach is sealed and the Kaiju are gone, and whilst he loves his colleagues he can't let that keep him from advancing his field when they're all going through the motions. 

As much as Newt hates Liwen Shao personally and professionally, her company has the money and influence he needs to really start achieving his goals. 

_(He has goals that can't be achieved in the Corps?_

_of course he does)_

He can see the brain out of the corner of his eye as he makes his preparations to leave.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

His new job is draining in a way that his old one wasn't. The Corps might have held the fate of humanity in its collective hands, but he had friends, a community, and being associated with the organisation never made his skin crawl the way Shao Industries does.

_(So why is he there?_

_shao is a necessary evil if hes to change the world_

_But is it worth betraying his principles?_

_he wont need her much longer and then it wont matter)_

The brain taps at its glass, and draws Newton's gaze to the Drift apparatus by the case. 

He's already Drifted with it once this week, and recorded his observations, but a repeat would distract him from his mood, wouldn't it?

And if the Precursors have plans, wouldn't it be best to check in more frequently? Increase his chances of catching something the PPDC would need to know about? 

_(But if doing this will help the Corps, why did he leave?_

_for progress. it's necessary. he can do more with shao.)_

He should make it part of his routine.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

His new research partner needs a name. 

_(It's a brain._

_So is he. They're both doing vital work.)_

Newton thinks about it _(why?)_ and decides that Alice is fitting. He's chasing the RABIT, after all.

_(Isn't there a reason they warn pilots against that?_

_He is not a pilot. It is necessary for his work.)_

He labels her tank, and tries to push away the sense of foreboding. 

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Newton realises, five years after finding Alice and four and a half after leaving the Corps for good, that he hasn't recorded anything about the Hive lately, in spite of daily Drifts.

He realises he can't remember the last time he did so, either.

And the files are missing from his laptop.

And from all backups. 

_(He hasn't found anything of note. He doesn't really need them. It's fine._

_but-_

_Nothing happened. If it's really a concern, he could restart the experiment. Starting now.)_

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Someone in Newton's department is carrying out off-the-books experiments. 

( _there needs to be an investigation_

_He always hated Shao. Why should he try to help her company?_

_morals-_

_Are an impediment to progress.)_

He talks himself out of making a report, and isn't quite certain why. It's nearly the end of his workday, anyway. He can go home to Alice soon.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

He isn't sure when he started to think of Alice as a person. He doesn't need to apologise to her for taking cell samples.

_(why is he carrying out these experiments_

_Progress. They need to be done.)_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.** _

he knows he isn't benefiting humanity anymore.

he can't do anything about it.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

destroying ~~the brain~~ Alice? breaking the connection?

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.** _

he cant 

They wont let him

They told him he was making progress.

They never said for who.

And now there's no way back.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

"They're in my head…"

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **


End file.
